


Nuestro lugar de refugio

by franchiulla38



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se trata de la traducción de un pequeño fic portugués de TheQueen, titulado Nosso lugar de refugio. Como se trata de un fic pequeño lo voy a subir todo entero. </p><p>Es AU, por supuesto swanqueen, pero bastante diferente a lo acostumbrado. Muy poético. No puedo poner el enlace del original, porque ya no lo encuentro en su página.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuestro lugar de refugio

 

_NUESTRO LUGAR DE REFUGIO_

 

**Agosto**

**1ª Semana**

 

Las gotas de lluvia caían sobre mí y sobre toda la ciudad de Storybrooke.

Hasta hace poco tiempo no tenía idea de lo bella que podría ser la lluvia. Sinceramente, no acostumbraba a apreciarla tanto…pero ahora, mirando esta lluvia que insiste en caer sin parar, percibo qué agradable es sentir el agua cuando salpica por tu piel expuesta o no, o el aroma a tierra mojada. El aire fresco y la brisa helada golpeando en tu rostro…

Muchas personas prefieren sentir las maravillas del sol, otras se contentan solo con sentir el aire gélido de un día nublado. Yo prefiero las sensaciones proporcionadas por la lluvia; así como algunos consideran que la lluvia es triste, otros se sienten felices al saber que van a caer pequeñas gotas del cielo. Lo bueno de la lluvia es que a veces la puedes utilizar como disculpa para otras cosas…De la manera que siempre hago cada vez que llueve.

No voy a decir que siempre me gustó la lluvia, porque no es verdad. Cuando era apenas una niña indefensa, acostumbraba a dormir con mis padres cuando llovía…por miedo a los relámpagos, al fuerte viento o al húmedo ruido que las gotas de agua hacían al caer en algún rincón del exterior. En aquella época yo era una niña tonta. Pero hoy, he perdido el miedo a la lluvia. Me gusta y necesito su presencia, pues la lluvia no es solo un día ceniciento de nubes cargadas. Es más que eso-por lo menos para mí-es tan bella como el sol. Creo que así como el brillo del sol trae mucha felicidad, el frío de la lluvia también puede hacerlo.

La lluvia es mi manera de estar sola. Me gusta pensar en la lluvia como una forma de libertad…

En este preciso momento está lloviendo, lo que me ha gustado mucho. Mientras que las personas tomaban sus caminos rutinarios para ir a trabajar, o estudiar, yo me dirigía a otro lado. Debería estar de camino a la escuela de Storybrooke como todos los otros  adolescentes…Pero no, estoy disfrutando de la lluvia. Muchas veces hago esto durante las mañanas lluviosas y, sinceramente, no me importaba.

Mientras camino hasta mi lugar de refugio, reflexiono sobre mi vida en esta ciudad llamada Storybrooke.

Me mudé hace un mes. Vine de Inglaterra con mis padres por cuestión de trabajo, ya que mi padre había conseguido un buen empleo. Al principio no quería irme de un lugar al que me apegué mucho para trasladarme a otro del que no tenía ni la más remota idea de que existía. Fue algo doloroso tener que dejar algunas cosas atrás, incluido los recuerdos de los buenos tiempos que viví en el sitio donde crecí. Pero, no tenía remedio. No era una simple cuestión de querer o no querer…Era mi deber tener  que aceptarlo y hacer del deseo de mis padres mi propio deseo, al final, ellos han hecho y hacen todo por mí, yo tenía que devolvérselo, aunque no fuera una de las mejores maneras. Cuando llegué a esta ciudad, me quedé confusa sobre lo que debería o no hacer, y desde qué punto tendría que comenzar. No espera bienvenidas agradables o la buena disposición de las personas…Mucho menos la amistad de los demás, incluidos mis compañeros de clase. Creo que antes de tener una falsa amistad, prefiero quedarme en mi sitio, digamos, solitario; sin preocuparme si ese tipo de personas me harían bien o mal. La verdad es que ese tipo de gente no me importa. No me importa si les caigo bien o si se fijan en mí. ¿Para qué preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas? Mis padres siempre dicen que más vale solo que mal acompañado. Y, en parte, estoy de acuerdo con ellos.

Al final, no podemos esperar mucho de las personas.

Atravesé el puente del pequeño lago de Storybrooke y continué mi camino hasta el sitio al que me he acostumbrado a venir en días lluviosos como este.

El sitio es sencillamente hermoso; un pequeño jardín con árboles de hojas muy verdes, flores de colores bellísimos y un lugar de refugio para “desabrigados” de la lluvia como yo, sin mencionar la bonita vista que tiene todo esto…Descubrí este sitio por casualidad, y desde entonces, se ha vuelto el lugar al que huyo siempre que llueve.

Caminé por el sendero y sonreí al ver toda aquella belleza de la naturaleza. Continué caminando hasta llegar, finalmente, a mi lugar de refugio.

Paro de caminar, y mi sonrisa desaparece, dando lugar a un expresión de sorpresa. Allí, sentada en mi rincón, hay una persona…Concretamente, una bella mujer.

La mujer se giró hacia mí, también sorprendida.

Tenía pelo negro, un poco por encima de sus hombros. Un cuerpo, por lo que parecía, muy esbelto. Usaba prendas elegantes y zapatos altos negros. Parecía de aquellas mujeres que tiene el poder en sus manos…La mujer desconocida era sencillamente bella en todos los aspectos. Tenía en las manos un vaso con algún tipo de líquido en su interior, y a su lado una botella. Parecía ser sidra. ¿Quién bebería eso en plena mañana? Probablemente solo ella. Lo extraño es que casi nunca venían personas a este sitio, aparte de mí.  Podía sentarme ahí y esperar el tiempo que fuera para que alguien apareciera a hacerme compañía, que esa persona no aparecería. Pero supongo que solo era una cuestión de tiempo para que eso pasase.

Ella se levantó y se sentó en el otro banco, dándome espacio para que yo también me sentase. Cerré mi paraguas y me senté, poniéndolo de pie a mi lado.

La lluvia todavía caía sobre mí y sobre la mujer que bebía como si no hubiese problema alguno en hacer aquello en plena mañana. Tal vez no lo hubiese…Quién sabe si no estaría pasando por una difícil situación y se llevó la bebida como una forma de olvidar ese “problema”, ¿no? Aun no siendo una bebida muy alcohólica, creo que la bebida no tiene ese efecto. La bebida es más una forma de hacer que salgamos de nosotros mismos, que perdamos la noción de las cosas que hacemos. Creo que si una persona bebe mucho para olvidar los problemas de la vida no soluciona nada…es un efecto pasajero: cuanto más bebes, más te acuerdas de los problemas. Puedes beber hoy, ahora, y olvidarte de prácticamente casi todo, pero mañana, tan pronto como te des cuenta, estarás acordándote de todo de nuevo.

Pero no solo la bebida me está dejando intrigada. Es la mujer en sí. No sé, pero creo que la he visto por ahí, en algún lugar de Storybrooke. Tal vez caminando por la calle. Tengo la absoluta certeza de que no fue en el colegio, ya que es más vieja que yo para ir a la escuela. Todo esto me está intrigando mucho. ¿Quién será esta bellísima mujer? Estaba loca por descubrirlo.

Mientras ella degustaba su bebida, yo cogí mi mochila, busqué mi libro de astronomía y empecé a leer. Amaba la astronomía. Mi sueño es poder llegar a ser astrónoma  algún día, y creo que tengo aptitudes para ello. ¿Por qué me gusta la astronomía? Bien, siempre me gustó observar las estrellas cuando era pequeña (podría odiar la lluvia, pero me gustaba mucho el cielo iluminado por las estrellas en la noche) Quería saber por qué estaban ahí, quietas. Quería conocer los planetas, las galaxias, las constelaciones, todo lo que envolvía a las estrellas. Hoy, tengo bastantes conocimientos sobre todo eso, y pretendo aprender mucho más para convertirme en una completa astrónoma. Eso exige años de conocimiento y estudios.

“ _La Astronomía es grandiosa por lo que es y bellísima por lo que saber hacer: hacer que nos maravillemos, cada día, con cada descubrimiento, con muchos de sus misterios…”_

Esa es una de las frases con las que más me identifico. Es tan bueno poder maravillarse con los misterios de la astronomía, y es mejor todavía cuando son descubiertos después de tantas teorías.

¿Qué pensaría de todo esto la mujer sentada  a mi lado? ¿Creería que soy una boba por pensar en todo esto? ¿Me sonreiría y me apoyaría diciéndome que nunca desistiera de mi sueño? No tengo otra manera de saberlo si no es preguntando, y no quiero parecer una adolescente tonta por preguntar cosas como esas.

Levanté los ojos del libro, y la miré por unos instantes: ella continuaba con su vaso de bebida en las manos, mirando para algún lado, distraídamente.

Creo que una mujer como esa no se preocuparía con los sueños tontos de una adolescente cualquiera como yo…

Me miró y sonrió.

Creo que en ese momento me sonrojé.

No quiero que se quede con una impresión bobalicona de mí.

«Hmmm… ¿nos hemos visto antes?»

«No» respondió ella solamente

«Ah, discúlpeme, me habré equivocado» sonreí desconcertada

«No pasa nada…» murmuró ella

Asentí y devolví mi atención a mi libro de nuevo, mientras sobre nuestras cabezas, los truenos tomaban cuenta del silencio.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que dijese que  me  había visto caminando por ahí? Solo llevo aquí un  mes…Así como no conozco a todas las personas de aquí, ellas tampoco me deben conocer. No debería preocuparme mucho por eso. Creo que en un  tiempo me habré acostumbrado a la nueva vida en Storybrooke. Por lo menos así lo espero; no quiero prometer nada que después no pueda cumplir.

« ¿Quién sabe…» la mujer desconocida comenzó, mientras recogía sus cosas y se levantaba «…si la lluvia no sea nuestra hora de encuentro…conspirando para que este sea nuestro lugar de refugio?»

La miré confusa, sin entender absolutamente nada.

Ella sonrió, abrió su paraguas, y se fue caminando bajo las gotas de agua.

¿Nuestro lugar de refugio?

 

« ¡Hola, Emma!»

« ¿Qué tal las clases, hija?»

Si mis padres supiesen que yo faltaba a clase cuando llovía…Probablemente me echarían una bronca enorme…O peor. No me gustaba mentirles, pero tampoco quería desaprovechar mis días de lluvia y quedarme sin ir al único lugar en el que me sentía totalmente bien… ¿Eso hace de mí una mala hija? Quizás sí…quizás no…Verdaderamente ya no sé lo que es correcto o no.

Saludo a mis padres y les digo lo “bueno” que fue el día de hoy en el colegio, y me dirijo a mi cuarto, reemprendiéndome por mentirles de esa forma.

Me eché en mi cama y sin darme cuenta…estaba pensando en ella.

_¿Quién sabe… si la lluvia no sea nuestra hora de encuentro…conspirando para que este sea nuestro lugar de refugio?_

La misma frase resonó centenares de veces en mi mente. ¿Qué quiso decir con aquello? Se refirió a aquel jardín como _nuestro_ lugar de refugio. Pensaba que solo yo lo llamaba de esa forma…Con una lugar para los desabrigados del húmedo vendaval…Ahora ella aparece por allí, tomando sidra y compartiendo ese espacio conmigo. No me importa. De ninguna manera. Incluso estaba empezando a pensar que nadie iba a aparecer por allí a hacerme compañía.

¿Quién sabe si cuando vuelva a llover me la encuentre de nuevo?

Encendí para ver el tiempo que haría mañana.

En los días de sol vuelvo a clase. Invento alguna disculpa por mi falta y todo queda ok.

 

A la mañana siguiente fui a clase, y tal como dijo el telediario, la mañana fue soleada. Los rayos de sol hacían que desearas la lluvia.

No es que no me guste el sol. Solo que prefiero la lluvia.

Siento que incluso estando ahí, no lo estoy verdaderamente.

Ese no parece mi lugar.

Soy un poco idiota.

Mi despertador sonó a las 07:00. Soñé que estaba lloviendo…y bien, realmente lo estaba.

« ¡Está lloviendo!» sonreí animada

Parecía una niña de lo boba que me ponía solo porque afuera caía la lluvia. Pero era algo incontrolable…No consigo controlar mi felicidad cuando la lluvia cae. Hay veces en que pienso que he vuelto a mi infancia y he empezado a amar la lluvia. Pero entonces me acuerdo de que era imposible que me gustara la lluvia cuando era pequeña…Era muy boba y miedosa. Creo que tuve que crecer para aprender a degustar las cosas que, realmente, se revelaron más bellas de lo que yo esperaba.

Un día las personas aprender a dar más valor a las cosas bellas.

Me arreglé rápidamente-incluso demasiado rápido-, cogí mi mochila, mi paraguas y corría hacia fuera. Mi madre gritó algo como “¡Emma, vuelve aquí y tómate el café!”, pero no presté mucha atención.

Emprendí mi camino hasta el jardín, y caminé todo el tiempo sonriendo bobaliconamente. ¿Estaría ella allí? ¿Se acordaría de mí? ¿Por qué será que me dijo aquello la otra vez? Eran tantas preguntas sin respuestas…

Atravesé el puente del lago y continué caminando hasta llegar a mi destino. Y allí estaba ella.

Estaba bebiendo sidra de nuevo, y llevaba prendas del mismo estilo que el otro día…Estaba todavía más bella.

«Hola» me dijo

Le di una media sonrisa y murmuré un hola

La lluvia batía un poco más fuerte que la otra vez.

¿Por qué estaría ahí? ¿Tendría los mismos motivos que yo para faltar al trabajo y venir para acá en los días de lluvia? ¿Consideraría este lugar también como su refugio? ¿Cuál era el motivo real de aquella mujer para estar aquí, sentada bajo un “tejado mientras la lluvia batía sobre su cabeza?

Me gustaría saber…

Cogí mi libro de astronomía y comencé a leer. Pero el problema era que no conseguía concentrarme en la lectura de ninguna manera.

«Hey…» ella me llamó, y yo me viré para mirarla « ¿Faltaste a clase de nuevo?»

Arqueé la ceja y sonreí de lado

« ¿Y usted, faltó también de nuevo a su trabajo?»

«Sí…Tampoco he ido hoy…» miró para abajo

La primera conversación  que estaba manteniendo con la desconocida.

« ¿Y cree que es bonito tomar sidra de manzana en plena mañana?» dije con expresión divertida, lo que la hizo reír

«Lo creo» sonrió

« ¿Al menos ha comido algo?»

Ella negó con la cabeza

«Pero… ¿Quién toma bebida alcohólica con el estómago vacío en plena mañana?» pregunté

«Yo…»

«De esa manera va a acabar en un hospital»

Ella rio

«Solo tienes que saber que tengo un estómago fuerte» dijo «Debes pensar que soy una mujer bastante loca, ¿no?»

«No…»

«Claro que lo piensas, y no hay problema por ello. Creo que, al final, todos tenemos algo de locura en nuestro interior»

«Cierto…» sonreí

Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice. Todos estamos un poco locos. Y esa locura a veces es de las mejores y otras, de las peores.

«Pero la mía es insuperable» dijo ella, y yo reí

«Tengo la certeza de que sí…»

Regresé a mi libro y ella a su bebida

Para ser una primera conversación incluso fue agradable.

Los minutos fueron pasando, convirtiéndose en horas. Una o dos veces miraba hacia ella para saber lo que estaba haciendo. Algunas veces fui pillada _in fraganti_ , y sé que me enrojecía en ese mismo momento.

Vi que ya era hora de regresar a casa, así que guardé mi libro, y me levanté.

«Bien, me tengo que ir»

«Ah, claro, bien…»

«Nunca voy a clase cuando llueve, así que…»

«Nos veremos de nuevo. Probablemente cuando llueva» dijo ella

No podía esperar para que eso pasase.

 

**Agosto**

**2ª Semana**

 

La temporada de lluvia comenzó  a partir de aquel día.

Aún conservo vagas imágenes de la mujer desconocida sentada a mi lado, a corta distancia, disfrutando de una bebida que parecía haber sido hecha exclusivamente para ella, solo para que ella saboreara el exquisito gusto que aquella bebida pudiera proporcionar.

Ella bebía de una forma tan sensual…

La mujer bebía como si no le importase nada a su alrededor. Como si no le importase lo que pensaran de ella, o las consecuencias que pudiera acarrearle. ¿Qué tipo de problemas tendría? ¿Cuáles son sus pensamientos en relación a ese lugar que llamamos _nuestro mundo_? ¿Cuáles son los pensamientos que se apoderan de ella? Verdaderamente, no tengo la mínima idea. Pero, de cualquier forma, me gustaría entender los motivos de aquella mujer que me ha hecho hacerme tantas preguntas sobre ella. Al menos me gustaría poder entender mis propios motivos…

Aquella frase que me dijo el otro día permanece resonando en mi mente

 _Nuestro lugar de refugio_ …

Sea lo que sea que haya querido decir con eso, tengo la leve sensación de que es algo bueno. Es algo que las dos podríamos compartir juntas, donde podemos encontrarnos y comenzar a entender los motivos de cada una…Me gustaría que eso pasase.

Durante esos días me había encontrado de nuevo con la mujer desconocida. Siempre que llovía, caminaba en la misma dirección, hacia mi jardín, pensando si ella estaría allí, y bien, todos los días estuvo, y más bella, si eso es posible. En todos los encuentros conversábamos de forma animada, ella me contaba historias sobre la lluvia, tomábamos alguna bebida no alcohólica (ella no había vuelto a beber durante esos días), era algo más tipo café, o a algún delicioso jugo. Otras veces yo continuaba con mi lectura sobre astronomía y ella se ponía a escribir algo en su pequeña agenda, muy concentrada…O se ponía a leer unos papeles que mantenía en su regazo, mientras yo escribía mis conocimientos y mis teorías sobre astronomía en un papel en blanco…En ningún momento la lluvia se atrevió a parar de caer, y cuando lo hizo-dando lugar a una día soleado-yo me despertaba y tomaba mi camino hacia el colegio de Storybrooke, donde continuaba con mis teorías astronómicas, aislada de los demás. Pero cuando volvía a llover de nuevo, mi pecho se hinchaba de alegría solo de pensar que volvería a ver a aquella mujer y sus misteriosos pensamientos…Sin embargo cuando nos veíamos conversábamos sobre cosas triviales.

En uno de los días lluviosos tuvimos una conversación sobre mi probable futuro

« ¿Astrónoma?» me preguntó con sorpresa. Estábamos en una zona abierta del jardín.

«Sí…sé que es algo difícil y extraño, pero siempre me gustó conocer aquellos puntitos iluminados que aparecían en el cielo por la noche…no solo las estrellas, sino también los planetas, las galaxias…Todo. Sé que todavía no lo sé todo, y que tengo mucho que aprender, pero quiero hacer eso en mi futuro»

Ella solo miró para arriba, y sonrió de forma comprensiva.

No sé lo que pensaba sobre mi sueño. No sé si realmente comprendía mis deseos…Pero no me importó mucho. Bueno, quizás sí me importaba un poco.

Debe pensar que, primero, una adolescente de diecisiete años como yo no tiene todavía la madurez suficiente para realizar un sueño como aquel. Segundo, ser astrónoma es la cosa más tonta que alguien como yo podría ser.

Seguramente debe pensar así.

La lluvia había dado paso a otro día soleado. Aquella mañana fui para el colegio y después para casa. Le conté como había ido el día en clase a mis padres y fuimos a tener un momento “familiar” fuera de casa.

Pero lo que yo quería era…que lloviese.

Cuando el día se iba, en las noches, antes de dormir, así como en las mañanas al abrir los ojos, rezaba a los cielos para que lloviese.

Percibí que los días soleados no encajaban conmigo. Me sentía fuera de lugar en el sitio donde vivía…Rodeada de personas horribles, de mal carácter. Pero los días de lluvia encajaban conmigo a la perfección. En los días soleados, yo no tenía nada. En los días de lluvia la tenía a ella, a la mujer. Para mí ella representaba, nada más y nada menos, que los misterios no resueltos del mundo.

Mis propios misterios.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mis días son tediosos…

No, no todos en realidad.

Los días de lluvia no son aburridos. Todo lo contrario, son los días en que mejor me siento conmigo misma…Ahora tengo una acompañante que está en el mismo lugar que yo, era de hecho lo que necesitaba.

Siempre conocí la existencia de aquel jardín, aunque casi nunca nadie aparece por allí. Solo en los días soleados algunas personas se pasean por allí, fuera de eso…Tengo ese lugar totalmente para mí.

Tengo veintinueve años, pero no me siento diferente a cuando tenía cinco años menos. Me siento totalmente…incompleta. Como si me faltase algo en mi interior. Es como si necesitase algo de verdad en mi vida, ya que todo es un mar de negatividad. Tampoco voy a decir que soy una persona que tenga  muchas amistades, de ninguna manera, creo que soy una solitaria empedernida. Tengo como refugio este jardín, el único lugar en el que puedo estar libre de las personas que me rodean diciéndome lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer, lo que necesito o no hacer, o vigilando mi vida como siempre hacen. Por eso, siempre he estado presa en este mismo lugar que denominé mi refugio, y no me importa, incluso me siento mucho mejor…Me siento con derecho a tener esta libertad.

Hasta un tiempo atrás pensaba que estaría siempre sola en este mi “abrigo”, cosa que cambió definitivamente cuando la vi por primera vez. Ella es sencillamente linda y encantadora. Sus cabellos rubios me recuerdan mucho al brillo del sol, por más que no me guste mucho el astro rey…Pero sus finos rizos rubios son dignos de la palabra perfección.

Durante una semana tuve “encuentros” y charlas agradables con la muchacha de los cabellos rubios. Ella era fabulosa y conseguía hacerme olvidar los muchos problemas que me asolaban, y sé que la lluvia es solamente una disculpa para que las dos nos refugiemos juntas en _nuestro_ jardín.

Para que nos encontremos.

Camino por las calles de Storybrooke bajo las gotas heladas de la lluvia que caen sobre mi brazo.

Suspiro y bajo la cabeza, mirando al suelo mientras caminaba.

Sé que ella estará allí cuando yo llegue, y eso me deja más contenta de lo habitual. Me siento bien cuando ella está cerca, aunque solo sea sentada a mi lado…Aunque se quede sin dirigirme una palabra. Solo tener su presencia ahí es suficiente. Aquella muchacha me hacía sentir algo que ni yo misma sabía que podía sentir.

A decir verdad, debería enfadarme con ella por faltar tanto a clase…Eso está mal, al final. Pero la necesitaba en los días de lluvia, así como sé con certeza que ella me necesitaba a mí.

Atravesé el puente del lago y caminé hasta el lugar en que probablemente la encontraría.

«Hola» dijo ella «Buenos días»

«Buenos días»

«Se ha  retrasado hoy, ya pensaba que no iba a venir» puso cara de tristeza

Reí por lo bajo.

« ¿Y dejarte aquí sola? Ni pensarlo»

Esa vez fue ella quien rio.

Avancé hasta ella y me senté al otro lado.

« ¿Cómo aún no ha sido despedida de su trabajo?» preguntó

Si ella supiese…

« ¿Cómo tus padres no se han enterado aún  que te fugas los días que llueve?» pregunté

Ella miró hacia un lado y después a mí

« ¡Tengo mis trucos!» susurró

« ¡Ten cuidado, no te vayan a suspender!»

Ella sonrió y asintió, volviendo a centrar su atención en el libro de astronomía.

Incluso le gustaba la astronomía, así como a mí en su día también me gustó.

Cogí mi bolso y busqué en su interior algo que había preparado hoy temprano.

«He hecho una tarta de manzana, ¿quieres?»

« ¿Usted cocina?» preguntó sorprendida

« ¿Por qué la sorpresa? Sé cocinar…» le di un pedazo «Solo no sé si cocino lo suficientemente bien para que la comida quede buena»

Ella dio un mordisco y masticó

« ¡Mmmm! ¡Está deliciosa!» dijo con la boca llena, un gesto que me hizo enrojecer inmediatamente

«No está tan buena, venga…» bajé la mirada

« ¿Está de broma? ¡Está perfecto!»

«Ya que tú lo dices…» murmuré mordiendo un trozo de tarta

No soy una experta en cocina, pero confieso que sí, que sé cocinar…incluso una mujer que vive sola como yo tiene que apañarse en la cocina.

La muchacha sentada a mi lado sonreía y reía conforme yo le contaba alguna de mis tonterías. Pero reíamos más de lo que hablábamos, y no tengo ni idea de por qué nos reíamos tanto.

Solo disfrutábamos de aquel momento.

Ella me contó una sus historias tontas y yo le conté una de las mías.

Aquella muchacha era más agradable de lo que imaginé. Conseguía que olvidara que existían personas allí fuera, que existían deberes que tenía que cumplir…

 

«Bien, me tengo que ir» dije

«Ah, bien, yo también debo irme ya…» dijo la rubia «Nos vemos pronto»

« ¡Sí, hasta luego!» confirmé tomando mi camino

« ¡Hasta la próxima lluvia!» gritó ella, también confirmándolo

Sonreí cuando salí de su vista.

Espero que mañana, al despertar esté lloviendo.

Emprendí el camino a casa sin dejar de “rezar” en ningún momento para que mañana lloviese. ¿Sería pedir mucho que mañana también lloviese? ¿Sería egoísmo?

No lo quiero saber.

Quince minutos después divisé la puerta, número 108, de mi casa. Cerré el paraguas y entré. Solo quería echarme un poco. Había dormido muy mal.

Tan pronto como entré en mi cuarto, me eché en la cama, cerrando los ojos por unos segundos. Pero en seguida mi móvil sonó a mi lado.

«Diga»

« _Hola_ » soy yo, te llamo para saber cómo estás…

«Estoy bien Daniel»

Daniel era mi ex marido

_« ¿Cómo va tu problema con la comida? ¿Te estás alimentando?»_

«No fue para tanto…Y sí, estoy comiendo»

« _Vives bebiendo alcohol y no te alimentas, ¿y dices que no es para tanto? Lo mejor que hiciste fue dejar ese puesto. Era mucha presión para alguien como tú»_

«Ya…Tal vez»

Daniel hablaba conmigo dejando ver su preocupación, su amabilidad…Como si solo una palabra fuera de lugar pudiese romperme.

« _No te esfuerces mucho, querida. Estoy contento de que tus problemas hayan mejorado»_

Realmente no habían mejorado tanto.

«Gracias, Daniel, y perdona por cargarte  con mis problemas, incluso después de nuestra separación. Te agradezco mucho»

Rio al otro lado de la línea

_«No digas tonterías. Nuestra separación no tiene nada que ver con esto. Somos amigos por encima de todo»_

«Sí…Bueno, voy a descansar un poco. Hasta luego»

« _Muy bien, hasta luego_ »

Corté la llamada y tiré el móvil a la cama, abrazando mis piernas.

Solo he causado problemas y preocupaciones a las personas…Siempre hago eso.

Nunca voy a poder cambiar eso.

Aunque quisiera.

Me gustaría que aquella muchacha, cuya edad ni siquiera conozco, entendiese mis problemas y comprendiese mis motivos…Sin embargo, creo que es una “responsabilidad” muy grande para alguien cuyos propios problemas desconozco.

Al final, cada una debe cargar con sus problemas.

 

**Agosto (tercera semana)-Septiembre (cuarta semana)**

 

Al día siguiente, la lluvia había caído de nuevo…Emprendí el mismo camino de siempre y me dirigí al jardín. Esperé a que la muchacha rubia apareciese para hacerme compañía en aquel maravilloso día de lluvia.

Y ella vino.

Aunque no supiese nada sobre ella, ni sus preocupaciones, ni su nombre…no consigo dejar de sentirme encantada con aquella chica que “he conocido” hace poco tiempo. Quiero, o por lo menos me gustaría, que continuase lloviendo para poder seguir disfrutando de esa muchacha cada día más, para que pueda entenderla de una vez por todas y quién abe, acabar descubriendo cosas que jamás pensé que descubriría.

 _Todo lo bueno dura poco_.

 _Todo lo que deseamos que no acabe, un día acaba_.

Infelizmente y para mi tristeza, la temporada de lluvia había acabado. Los días de sol comenzaron a surgir uno seguido de otro, sin dar lugar a la lluvia. Claro que debía estar contenta de que los días de lluvia acabasen, incluso porque aquella chica ya no faltaría más a clase…Pero no lo estaba. Francamente, nunca me va a alegrar eso. Tal vez pueda parecer egoísmo…Quería que continuase lloviendo. Quería que los días de lluvia jamás acabasen. Que la rabia de las personas por que sus ropas no se secasen en el tendedero continuase por un buen tiempo. Tiempo suficiente para que nosotras dos disfrutásemos de la compañía mutua…Solo un poco más de tiempo para que compartiéramos y entendiésemos nuestros motivos. De cualquier forma, quería más tiempo del que probablemente voy a tener. Entonces creo que no vale la pena esperar hasta que la lluvia regrese…Y si regresa, que sea lo más rápido posible.

Como ya no iba al trabajo ni a ningún otro lugar, en los días soleados comencé a ir también a mi lugar de refugio. Pasaba horas y horas sentada en el mismo lugar, a veces leyendo, a veces sin hacer absolutamente nada…O simplemente imaginando lo que aquella muchacha podría estar haciendo mientras yo estaba ahí.

No era lo mismo sin ella.

¿Echaría ella en falta la lluvia? ¿Refugiarse en este lugar que pasó a ser _nuestro_ refugio? ¿Acaso durante todos estos días soleados ha pensado en mí? No lo sé…Pero solo sé una cosa: no tendrá muchos motivos para pensar en una mujer como yo que bebe alcohol en plena mañana, sin comer algo que sirva.

Sí, ella no tendría motivos para pensar en alguien como yo.

¿O los tendría?

 

Sí…Los días sin lluvia continuaron…

Y de esa manera, ya no tenía excusas tontas para faltar a clase e ir a mi lugar de refugio. ¿Cuándo llovería de nuevo? ¿Cuándo volvería a verla? Creo que no será tan pronto…Me estoy aferrando demasiado a estos sentimientos. Realmente no sé lo que me está pasando. Últimamente he pensado demasiado en aquella mujer desconocida, de la que no sé nada, ni siquiera su edad, dónde trabaja, a qué se dedica…Ni siquiera su nombre de pila, entre otras cosas. De hecho, no sé absolutamente nada sobre ella.

Pero me gustaría saber.

Mis días no han sido los mismos desde que la lluvia dejó de caer. Probablemente nunca serán los mismos sin la presencia de la lluvia. “¿Por qué esa necesidad de la lluvia?”, esa es la pregunta que me harían si supiesen de mi pasión por la gotas de agua que caen del cielo. “Porque me gusta su presencia. Es como estar en compañía de alguien muy especial en su vida, pero sabes que no la tendrás para siempre, ni en todo momento. Es así para mí. La lluvia es una mis únicas compañías, es como si cayese únicamente para hacerme compañía”  De esa forma contestaría.

Puede ser una tontería todo esto que pienso, pero creo que es mucho más sorprendente que muchos otros pensamientos. Si pensar de esa forma es ser muy boba, pues entonces, me gustaría ser boba para el resto de mi vida, porque nunca dejaré de pensar así. No si yo lo deseo.

Cada vez que me acuesto y cierro los ojos, en la noche callada, me quedo pensando en lo que la mujer desconocida y yo estaríamos conversando si estuviese lloviendo…qué ropa llevaría ella…qué delicioso plato prepararía…entre otras cosas.

Esto parece ser obsesión por alguien a quien apenas conozco…Pero no lo es. Solo es curiosidad. Curiosidad por saber por qué ella frecuenta el mismo lugar que yo cuando llueve. Curiosidad por saber cuáles son sus problemas, su historia, lo que la preocupa…Es eso lo que quiero: saber todo de ella.

Y aunque lleve mucho tiempo, intentaré descubrir más sobre esa misteriosa mujer.

 

Estábamos en la última semana de septiembre. Ya había pasado un mes y una semana desde que la vi por primera vez. Sí, bastante tiempo. También me ido acostumbrado a mi estancia en Storybrooke. No he hecho muchas amistades, y no pretendo hacerlas.

Siempre estuve sola, ¿qué diferencia hay?

Como era de esperar, el día estaba soleado. Era miércoles, día de colegio, como siempre. Me preparé sin ninguna gana, y bajé. Mis padres estaban en la cocina, tomando café animadamente y ni notaron cuando salí por la puerta.

En algún momento lo iba a notar.

Emprendí el camino hacia la escuela, y en pocos minutos ya estaba en el aula, totalmente “animada”. Los alumnos, mis compañeros de clase-o al menos deberían serlo-conversaban animadamente sobre cosas que a mí no me interesaban mucho. Quizás fuera algo “anti social”

El profesor de matemáticas entró en el aula, y todos rápidamente se sentaron en sus sitios.

Nunca fui muy fan de las matemáticas…

Mientras el profesor explicaba cosas como seno, coseno, tangente y otros términos, yo tenía mi mirada fija en el techo, imaginando lo que la mujer de cabellos negros estaría haciendo en ese momento. ¿Estaría, finalmente, trabajando? ¿O estaría en _nuestro_ lugar de refugio igual que en los días de lluvia? ¿Por qué sería que justo ella-la mujer-tiene que gustarle la lluvia tanto como a mí? ¿Por qué será que precisamente ella tiene que ser mi compañía en las mañanas lluviosas? ¿Y por qué la lluvia tenía que ser nuestro único motivo para encontrarnos? ¿Tendríamos algo más en común? Tal vez la lluvia había tramado alguna cosa con nosotras dos…Con la lluvia todo tiene una sensación placentera, como si arrastrase todo lo malo; las preocupaciones, las “imágenes”, las trabas… Probablemente todo aquello que amarra en la indecisión. La lluvia tal vez sea todo para nosotras dos…Es si cada gota que cayera del cielo contase nuestra historia. Nuestra probable historia.

Y entonces…Debemos acordarnos, cuando la lluvia cae, de cerrar los ojos, no solo para escucharla, sino para sentirla.

Fue en aquel mismo instante que la puerta del aula se abrió y dejó ver a una figura que yo conocía muy bien, y sentí que ni el mismo sol podría impedir que nos encontráramos.

La mujer desconocida, que desde la primera que la vi me viene hechizando, entró en el aula y solo dejó de caminar cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía. Estaba, como soy, sorprendida. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y sus ojos desorbitados. Todos la miraban con dudas, preguntándose por qué estaba de esa manera.

Y yo que pensaba que no la iba a encontrar más…

Pero, ¿por qué estaba ahí? ¿Por qué? ¿Era la directora, profesora o algo? Porque nunca la había visto allí. ¿Acaso ha sabido todo el tiempo que yo era alumna del colegio donde ella, probablemente, trabaja? Entonces, ¿era aquí donde trabajaba? No sé… ¡no sé nada!

« ¡Señorita Mills!» la saludó el profesor

Mills…

Tomó el lugar del profesor de matemáticas, miro una última vez en mi dirección antes de hablar.

«Hola a todos…Deben estar preguntándose el porqué de mi presencia, ¿no?» ella sonrió. Aunque me pareció más una sonrisa forzada, en mi opinión. «Bien, yo…he venido a despedirme de ustedes…»

Mis compañeros de clase cuchicheaban entre sí. Yo parecía ser la única que no estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada.

« ¿Cómo?» alguien preguntó

Ella me miró de nuevo y bajó la mirada.

Yo quería saber qué estaba haciendo allí…No es que no fuese bienvenida, pero estaba curiosa por saber el motivo d su llegada, ya que parecía que no trabajaba en la escuela.

«Ya no seré más vuestra alcaldesa…En breve, alguien me reemplazará, y estoy segura de que es la mejor persona para detentar ese cargo»

Entonces…todo este tiempo he estado al lado de alguien importante…Alguien que servía a esta ciudad…Me escondió eso todo este tiempo… ¿Por qué nunca nadie me dijo nada? Tendría que haberle preguntado cuál era su trabajo…Nada más justo…

« ¿Eh? Pero, ¿qué ha pasado, señora alcaldesa?» preguntó una chica

« ¿Ha sido expulsada del cargo?» preguntó otra persona

Estúpidos. Debían dejarla por lo menos que se explicara.

«He abandonado el cargo. Solo eso tengo que decir…» sonrió débilmente. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle…Ahora quería saber, costase lo que costase, sus motivos «Por favor, no penséis que es un adiós, pronto nos veremos otra vez»

Salió rápidamente del aula sin mirarme una última vez. ¿Quién sabe si eso sí fue un adiós para nosotras dos?

Algunos alumnos y alumnas fueron tras ella, pero a mí me pareció que ya estaba muy alejada para oír mi voz suplicando que volviese.

 

«No sabía quién era…»

« ¿No lo sabías?»

«No, Ruby, no lo sabía»

Ruby era la única chica con la que conseguí trabar amistad, ya que tenemos gustos parecidos.

«Debe ser porque te has mudad hace poco tiempo, Emma. Seguro que no conoces a todo el mundo»

«Ya…Pero ella era la alcaldesa, y debería haberlo sabido, ¿no crees?»

Ruby sonrió

«Tal vez…»

« ¿Sabes al menos si tendría motivos para dejar el cargo?» pregunté

«Era muy amable con los alumnos de este colegio…siempre nos sonreía, incluso a aquellos a los que les cae bien y la critican. No sé decir si tiene motivos o no, pero escuché decir que se estaba enfrentando a problemas personales» dijo

¿Qué problemas serían esos?

 

Soy una estúpida.

Sé que debería haberle dicho desde el comienzo quién era yo. No sé lo que ahora pensará de mí…Pero pensé que quizás sabría quién era yo, al final soy la alcaldesa de Storybrooke, ¿quién no sabría quién soy?

No sé si volveré a verla. Tal vez hoy ha sido nuestro adiós, y no he tenido oportunidad de pedirle disculpas. Tomé la decisión de dejar el cargo porque era lo mejor. Porque, primero, nunca me gustó ese cargo, aunque me trajese cosas buenas. Segundo: me he enfrentado con muchas dificultades fuera y dentro, entonces quizás sea mejor acabar con todo eso…

Y no me arrepiento. Todo lo contrario, sé que la persona que me sustituirá lo hará mejor que yo. Estoy segura.

Cuando salí del colegió, me fui directa al jardín. Era el único lugar en que en ese momento podría estar. Tan pronto como me detuve en una zona abierta del jardín, escuché pasos acercándose, y me giré en seguida.

Lo que no me esperaba es que ella apareciese por allí.

Me miró y yo la miré, buscando en su rostro decepción o cualquier otro tipo de sentimiento. Nada. No mostró estar ni un poco enfadada, ni decepcionada.

«Si la lluvia es nuestra momento de encuentro, y este nuestro lugar de refugio… ¿Se queda a mi lado aunque no llueva?»

¿Era eso una respuesta a lo que yo antes le había hablado? ¿Por qué transformó las palabras en una pregunta? ¿Por qué colocó aquellas palabras de esa forma? No sé si podría atender a un pedido como ese. La verdad es que quizás no nos encontremos más después de ese día…Tal vez ese sería nuestro último encuentro, y aunque no quería decir un adiós, era necesario por lo menos decir un hasta pronto…

«No sé si puedo» dije

« ¿Por qué?»

«Disculpa…no sé…»

Como si nuestros deseos de que la lluvia cayese hubieran sudo oídos, escuchamos un ruidoso trueno, y la tan esperada lluvia comenzó a caer. Era como si esa lluvia hubiese caído solo para nosotras dos. Porque sé que ella lo ha deseado tanto como yo. Aquel era _nuestro_ momento.

Corrimos en busca de abrigo bajo el techado.

«Eso…»

«Eso fue increíble…» terminé por ella, que en seguida se echó a reír « ¡Estamos empapadas!»

«Por lo menos mi deseo de que lloviese se ha cumplido» dijo feliz. Lo mismo que había pensado yo.

« ¡Qué suerte la nuestra! ¿No?» reí

Y no sé por qué, pero me sentí extremadamente feliz en aquel momento. No solo porque había llovido, sino porque estábamos juntas, empapadas, por algo que a las dos nos gusta mucho.

La lluvia.

 

«Como en tu casa…No mires el desorden» dije, dándole espacio para que entrara en mi casa

Después de que la lluvia dejase de caer con tanta fuerza, la invité a mi casa para que se secara, ya que no estaba tan lejos del jardín.

« ¿Desorden?» ella rio « ¿Está bromeando? ¡Su casa está más organizada que la mío, y encima es enorme!»

Ahora fue yo la que reí

« ¿Qué te parece si tomas un baño mientras yo tomo otro y hago algo para comer?» le sugerí, un poco avergonzada por preguntar algo como eso.

Ella dudó, pero aceptó.

«Sí…vale…»

«El cuarto de invitados está encima, a la derecha. Voy a cogerte algo de ropa»

«Gracias»

 

**Cinco años después**

 

Habían pasado cincos años desde que todo ocurrió en Storybrooke. Desde que me mudé…Y desde que la conocí y la perdí. Durante todos estos años, he vivido sin saber cómo estaba. Si estaba feliz con su nueva vida, si necesitaba algo…Perdí totalmente el contacto con ella. En los primeros meses de su partida-cinco años atrás- me mandaba cartas y más cartas diciéndome cómo estaban siendo sus primeros meses en Inglaterra, lo que le estaba gustando y odiando; me acuerdo de que me había dicho que la comida de allá era una de las mejores que había probado, y en eso estoy de acuerdo con ella. Fueron pocas las veces en que hablamos por teléfono, tres o cuatro tal vez. Pero recuerdo muy bien de lo que habíamos hablado, y aun habiendo pasado tantos años, todavía me acuerdo de lo que vivimos y de los que podríamos haber vivido. Siempre que iba a Storybrooke preguntaba si había noticias de Regina, y para mi tristeza, nunca había. Todos, así como yo, habían perdido completamente el contacto con ella, imposibilitándonos tener cualquier noticia suya. No sé si había cambiado el número de teléfono, de residencia…O si estaba bien. Están siendo cinco años de tortura para mí.

No he tenido una relación con nadie desde entonces. No seriamente. Por algún motivo sentía que estaba traicionando a la mujer de la que siempre he estado enamorada…Siendo casi imposible (estoy empezando a creer que es totalmente imposible) que nos reencontremos algún día de nuevo. ¿Nos veremos por ahí un día de estos? Probablemente no, y estoy comenzando a perder las esperanzas. Tal vez no nos veamos más…Quién sabe si ella ya tenga a alguien a su lado. Quizás ya tenga una familia, y ¿qué diferencia habría si nos viésemos? Obviamente ninguna. Yo no formaría parte de su familia de ninguna manera.

¿Cómo estará hoy en día? ¿Sus cabellos cortos continuarán cortos? ¿Su gusto por la ropa formal continuará? Con certeza seguiría hermosa como siempre lo fue, con su belleza absurdamente encantadora. Y aquella bebida… ¿Habrá dejado de beber por las mañanas? Me gustaría saber. Me gustaría saber todo sobre Regina Mills. Su nuevo trabajo, su vida personal, sus nuevas manías, sus nuevos amigos… ¡Absolutamente todo! Pero sé que ahora eso es imposible. Quién sabe si no lo será por otros largos años, ¿no?

Mi padre sustituyó a Regina en la alcaldía, y se ha vuelto un buen alcalde, querido por todos en Storybrooke. Mi madre comenzó a dar clases hace tres años, y yo finalmente había conseguido alcanzar mis objetivos.

_Mi sueño y el sueño de Regina._

Estudié astronomía y desde hace un año y unos meses soy astrónoma. Estoy muy feliz por haber conseguido realizar mi objetivo y la promesa que le hice a Regina. Espero que ella se enorgullezca de mí si un día lo llega a saber.

Decidí pasar unos días en Storybrooke, y acabar con la añoranza de mis padres que no me veían hacía seis meses. Lo primero que hice fue entrar en mi antigua casa, tiré las maletas al suelo y corrí a abrazarlos. Me inspeccionaron de arriba abajo y recibí comentarios y preguntas como: “¡Hija, no estás comiendo bien!”, “Mi pequeña se ha hecho una linda mujer”, y por último y menos interesante “¿Ya has encontrado un  marido?” Siempre lo mismo, y tal vez siempre lo sea. Fui a Granny’s para ver a Ruby, la persona que se  volvió mi confidente, mi mejor amiga.

Ella estaba diferente, quizás un poco desinhibida para mi gusto. Realmente había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos. Pero aún continuo queriéndola, independientemente de cómo se ha vuelto.

Y en seguida fui al sitio donde todo había comenzado

El jardín.

Siempre que venía a Storybrooke me las apañaba para ir allí. Ni una vez dejé de venir al lugar que cambió mi vida y me la volvió, digamos, más interesante. Claro que siempre que vengo aquí me acuerdo de ella. Es algo automático.

Parece que Regina Mills siempre está y estará en mis pensamientos. Incluso cuando llueve me acuerdo de ella. Al final, todo comenzó con la lluvia. La lluvia, como dijo Regina años atrás, era nuestro momento de encuentro. E incluso habiéndonos separado, para mí, ella todavía continua siendo el motivo de todo.

Y hablando de la lluvia, en ese mismo momento está lloviendo, mientras camino hacia al jardín.

Mis deseos de verla solo se han vuelto mayores.

Como las otras veces, atravieso el puente, mirando antes  para el pequeño lado y sonreír, y sigo de frente, pensando en todo momento cómo sería maravilloso poder ver a la mujer que conocí en ese exacto lugar hacía cinco años.

Bajé la cabeza mirando para mis pies mientras caminaba.

Lo que nunca imaginé es que ese día recibiría una gran sorpresa.

« ¿Emma?׃

Escuché a alguien pronunciar mi nombre, y levanté la cabeza hasta encontrarme con la dueña de aquella voz tan familiar.

Mi boca se abrió lentamente y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

¡Era ella!

Tan perfecta y maravillosa como cuando la había visto la primera vez. Pero estaba diferente. En su rostro había una expresión nueva…Una que nunca había visto antes. Su sonrisa era más radiante, más sincera. Su ojos, desde lejos, parecían contener más brillo y vida… ¡Estaba simple y perfectamente hermosa! Sus cabellos, todavía cortos, tenían un brillo tan perfecto que sentí una necesidad loca de tocarlos. Y sus famosas prendas formales…Ah, ¡qué increíblemente hermosa estaba Regina con ellas!

¿Será que estaba viendo cosas extrañas? ¿Estaría Regina Mills delante de mí? ¿O es que estaba tan obsesionada por querer verla hasta el punto de imaginar que estaba en ese momento frente a mí?

« ¿Regina?» la llamé, temiendo que solo fuera mi imaginación jugándome una mala pasada

Ella sonrió contenta, moviendo la cabeza positivamente

« ¡Sí!»

Así que era ella…Era la misma mujer con la que soñaba reencontrarme desde hace muchos años.

« ¡Regina!» grité, sin contener ya las lágrimas de felicidad y soltando el paraguas para correr hacia ella.

La abracé fuertemente como si pudiese escaparse en cualquier momento. La apreté contra mí y dejé que las lágrimas brotasen sin parar. Tanto tiempo que soñaba con esto. Soñaba poder ver a la mujer de la bebida, a la mujer del jardín o sencillamente a la mujer que yo amaba. Y ahora tenía esa oportunidad.

El abrazo fue deshecho. Regina me miró de arriba abajo y abrió una gran sonrisa

« ¡Estás increíble!» me dijo

«No sabes cuánto he esperado por esto…» sollocé

«Puedo hacerme una idea…» sonrió «Pensé que jamás te vería de nuevo»

«Yo también lo pensaba. Han pasado cinco años, Regina. ¡Cinco años!»

«Lo sé…Tuve algunos problemas. Perdí todos los contactos que tenía de las personas de Storybrooke, incluso el tuyo. Me mudé de casa y de número de teléfono. Juro que intenté buscarte. Intenté buscar tu contacto, pero no lo conseguí… Lo siento mucho, Emma»

«Necesitaba saber si estabas bien…Te he extrañado tanto…» la abracé de nuevo. Parecía una adolescente desesperada por cariño, atención, amor…Pero, en realidad, estaba desesperada porque pensaba que nunca más volvería a verla.

«Yo también, Emma…Pero mantuve aquella promesa. He vuelto y nunca me olvidé de ti. Aunque quisiera, no podría olvidar  a la mujer que se volvería mi sueño» ella sonrió y yo también.

«Y yo lo he hecho realidad. Realicé nuestro sueño, Regina. Y gracias a ti. Gracias a ti que creíste en mí»

«Lo has hecho todo solo, Emma. Y si un día yo creí en ti, fue porque tenía la absoluta certeza de que eras capaz de ello»

Realmente, solo puede ser capaz porque ella estaba ahí para hacerme creer que lo era.

Se lo debo todo a ella.

Pero sobre todo le debo a la lluvia por traerme, por segunda vez, a Regina Mills. Porque parece que la lluvia siempre está conspirando para que nos encontremos.

Ahora tengo la certidumbre de que la lluvia siempre será nuestro momento de encuentro, y este jardín, nuestro lugar de refugio.

 

Había comenzado a perder las esperanzas de volver a ver a Emma Swan. Pero hoy, por medio de la conspiración de la lluvia, la vi. Estaba absolutamente hermosa. Se había convertido en una bella mujer. Sus cabellos rubios continuaban de la misma manera que siempre me gustó: largos y lisos. No parecía ser una mujer de aparentemente veintitrés años. Para mí continuaba siendo aquella adolescente madura y llena de sueños, pero de una forma encantadora.

Durante todos estos años, imaginé lo que estaría haciendo sin mí. Si estaría con alguien, si me extrañaba, entre otras cosas. Sé que la culpa por haber estado tantos años separadas es toda mía, fui yo quien decidió marcharse a Inglaterra, y no ella. Ella no tiene nada ver con eso…Aunque en realidad un poco sí, porque yo me marché a Inglaterra con el objetivo de cambiar mi vida, y Emma ya formaba parte de mi vida, queriéndolo o no.

« ¿De verdad eres profesora universitaria?» preguntó Emma con sorpresa

«Sí…Creo que combina más conmigo que alcaldesa, si me entiendes»

Ella rio

«Te entiendo perfectamente. Mis padres querían que hiciese derecho, y eso sí que no combina conmigo»

«Creo que no. ¿Qué piensa de la astronomía, señorita astrónoma?»

Ella rio y yo la acompañé

Hacía tanto tiempo que no reía de esa forma, lo extrañaba tanto.

« ¡Increíble! ¡Sencillamente la amo!» dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

La felicidad de Emma cuando hablaba de  astronomía era totalmente visible. Realmente amaba su sueño, y estoy muy orgullosa de ella por haberlo logrado.

«La lluvia ha parado…» dijo Emma mirando hacia los lados

Realmente la lluvia había parado y no me había dado cuenta. Tal vez ya no la necesite tanto ahora…Aunque, fue por ella que todo sucedió. Tal vez ahora pueda responder lo que siempre quise responder cinco años atrás.

« _Si la lluvia es nuestro momento de encuentro, y este nuestro lugar de refugio…_ ¿Te acuerdas?»

 _« ¿Se queda a mi lado aunque no llueva?»_ Sí, me acuerdo» ella sonrió

«Sí»

« ¿El qué?»

«La respuesta a tu pregunta, sí, me quedo a tu lado aunque no llueva»

« ¿Estás hablando en serio?»

«En realidad, Emma, es lo que siempre quise. Pero tenía miedo. Un miedo sin sentido»

Ella sonrió, y yo sonreí

Tal vez ahora he acertado.

Tal vez ahora todo sea diferente, porque sé que lo será

Al final, como dije, solo tenía un miedo sin sentido en medio de tantos problemas.

                                                                                                                                        **FIN**


End file.
